darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Takeover
The Darkness Takeover, also known as the Kid Icarus Takeover or Darkness Army Takeover, was a Stuff and Nonsense trend starting on June 5, 2014. Origins It began on a topic called "Palutena fans rise!" by user Windumup. It highlighted her new avatar change to Palutena from Kid Icarus. In it, she claimed she wanted to "stop the Hatsune Mike fanboi army" as well as pretending to be Palutena, ordering "Pit", another Kid Icarus character, to clean the bathtub. It quickly caught the attention of Kid Icarus fans like Dyno-Mite and ShadowMewX, who responded to the topic in turn as other Kid Icarus characters, Dyno-Mite pretending at first to be Pit and then Hades as well as ShadowMewX claiming she was Dark Pit. They changed their avatars to reflect their new roles, ShadowMewX's sparking attention since she'd never changed her avatar. The mass number of comments from the three spurned the creation of other Kid Icarus-related topics such as "Palutena wants to be in smash" and "Call to Complete Takeover of darkSpyro!" Knowing user prextail202 was a Kid Icarus fan, Windumup make several topics calling her out to play the part of Pit, but with no success. Since the three were technically role-playing their characters, who were all in-game rivals, it became apparent that character arguments would occur, as nobody would break character. So Windumup created a topic called "Army of Light Recruiting," hoping she could amass a group of users and characters to oppose "Dark Pit" and "Hades". ShadowMewX responded in turn by creating a topic called "Army of Darkness Recruiting," claiming that "light is overrated" and saying "we have cookies." The topic was much more popular than its light counterpart, gaining Dyno-Mite on its side, despite their characters being rivals, as well as other users. Prextail202 soon made her appearance, planning to join the light side as Ike from Fire Emblem instead of Pit, much to the dismay of Dyno-Mite, Windumup and ShadowMewX. Unfortunately now, the Darkness Army had expanded, and Windumup admitted defeat on the light side. She switched her avatar to a fan-made "Dark Palutena", and joined the Darkness Army. Windumup also claimed that unless the two armies joined together, something terrible would happen the next day, which happened to be DarkSpyro's 10th year anniversary. By now, the Darkness Army, mostly ShadowMewX and Dyno-Mite, were claiming that they would take over DarkSpyro with the Darkness Army's power. The next day, prextail202 attempted to reassemble the light army, which very few users joined. She changed her avatar to Toon Link from Legend of Zelda instead of Ike. NINJAsk11 soon noticed the topics and became Pit for a short while. She switched over to the Darkness Army, surprisingly, and then changed her avatar to Dark Toon Link and became prextail202's rival. The two fought, role-play style, in the Light Army topic. Meanwhile, in the other topics, EyeBrawler2014 made his appearance. He wanted both sides to live in peace, but was ignored. He wanted to talk it out at first, but soon switched to "hiring missionaries". Trend The trend exploded with the creation of the Darkness and Light Army topics. Other people began making their own armies. "Army of Colors Recruiting" appeared first, followed by others such as "Army of Straight Recruiting," "Army of Gay Recruiting," and "Army of Trend Recruiting." They gained a handful of users each. A notable one was created by hardcoreignitor called "darkSpyro Defenders Recruiting." It claimed it was the group to resist the taint of Kid Icarus, with hardcoreignitor saying Kid Icarus sucked. ShadowMewX and NINJAsk11, both friends with hardcoreignitor, were baffled at how he could mock something they both enjoyed. It didn't get nearly as popular as the other armies. Spread ShadowMewX created fanart of the Darkness Army. NINJAsk created a role-play based off the event, called "Where Light and Dark will meet..." She stayed true to several facts, such as acknowledging ShadowMewX as the leader of the Darkness Army and prextail202 as the leader of the Light Army.